russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13
February 8, 2017 Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (left: Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) Annaliza, the well-loved 80s soap opera which starred the late Julie Vega and the 2013 version featuring Andrea Brillantes, will be revived as a new title, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the new primetime teleserye of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services premiering this February 13. The school-themed soap opera is the latest to be launched by IBC-13 after Iskool Bukol. After a successful run that spanned five years of GMA and two years of ABS-CBN, Annaliza makes a grand comeback with the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? as it capture once more the hearts of Filipinos who grew up watching the series as well as the new generation of viewers who would surely relate to the classic heartwarming story three decades after, as IBC-13 continues to offer the soap opera genre and Secarats is already in a partnership as a line producer. 37 years ago first on GMA from 1980 to 1985 originally topbilled by the late matinee idol and one of first Filipino soap opera icons Julie Vega in the early 80s, then rover two decades later, ABS-CBN remade the soap opera from 2013 to 2014 as the 2.0 version tobilled by the child actress Andrea Brillantes who is now grown up as a teenager, Annaliza is now on IBC-13 with the new title Hangang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring Bida Best 2016 '' first runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias portrayed as the iconic and coveted role Annaliza as a high school classmate, under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon. The original 80s soap opera was directed by Gil Soriano and writen by Benjamin Viernes; and the 2013 version was direced by Theodore C. Boborol and Darniel Villaflor and written by Roldeo T. Endrnal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez. 'Jhazmyne (shirt), Jhazmyne (school uniform)' Jhazmyne Tobias will play the role of Annaliza, a high school teenage girl with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her father Ramon (Cesar Montano). She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the adoptive mother and Ramon's romantic love husband Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), the young daughter, who has a teenage daughter with the help of her foster brother Audrey (Martin Escudero). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Lazaro, a hardworking worker. Despie his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Ramon paired Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Ramon and Isabel as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve her father who raiser her and treated with Isabel. Joining the cast of ''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? are the most-respected and highly acclaimed actors in the industry are Jaypee de Guzman, Janus del Prado, Markki Stroem, Ynna Asistio, and Hiro Volante. Also part of the cast are Angelina Cruz, Denise Canlas, Aaron Rosario, Ranz Aytona, Franchesca Salcedo, Adrian Desabille, Nina Jose, Jef Gaitan, Vangie Martelle and Sam YG. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? prodly unveil a rendition of its original theme song Annaliza performed by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent, Cheryz Mendoza. The story of Annaliza was written by Benjamin Viernes. Primetime viewing habit will touch our family and high school, more exciting and more light-hearted as the most popular and well-loved teleserye premieres February 13, weeknights 7:45pm after Express Balita on IBC-13. ''Annaliza'' (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? theme song) - Cherryz Mendoza :Minsan ang buhay sadyang mapaglaro :Nakalilito ang ikot ng mundo :Minsan ang ligaya kasunod ay pagdurusa :Kailangan bang maghirap maabot lang ang pangarap :Annaliza wag mawalan ng pag-asa :Buhay na kay ganda maabot mo na :Annaliza manalig ka, kapit ka lang :Pagsubok lamang yan ng buhay :Wag umiyak Annaliza :Minsan ang buhay sadyang mapagbiro :Mahihirapan ka ngunit wag kang susuko :Sa dulo ng lumbay ay walang hanggang ligaya :Makakaahon ka, sa Diyos magtiwala :Annaliza wag mawalan ng pag-asa :Buhay na kay ganda maabot mo na :Annaliza manalig ka, kapit ka lang :Pagsubok lamang yan ng buhay :Wag umiyak Annaliza :Masisilayan ka ng bukas :Darating na nga ang bagong umaga :Pangarap mo’y makakamit mo na :Woah... :Annaliza wag mawalan ng pag-asa :Buhay na kay ganda maabot mo na :Annaliza manalig ka, kapit ka lang :Pagsubok lamang yan ng buhay :Wag umiyak Annaliza :Woah... :Annaliza